High-efficiency power amplifiers (PAs) offer valuable solutions in mobile wireless communication devices. With modern wireless systems, modulation formats have a high envelope peak-average ratio (PAR) and linear PAs have low average efficiency. Power supply control schemes such as envelope tracking offer a high potential for a high average efficiency operation for high PAR signals (e.g., up to a factor of two). However, due to bandwidth limitations of the DC-DC converter, traditional supply control schemes can be limited to narrow bandwidth applications of a few MHz, for example. ET solutions today can include “hybrid” architectures with a DC-DC and a fast linear regulator that results in a complex system with reduced efficiency. In addition, systems for these schemes include external components as inductors that increase the cost of the solution.